


The Wolfs Needs

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates, godson/godfather-cest, hesitant remus, past relatioinship, sexy time galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus awakes from a 2yr coma, tonks is gone and he doesnt know his own child. But Moony won't allow him to be alone and decides he needs a mate...Or better yet, 2 mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus felt a heavy fog pushing down on him and tried in vain to move, his arms, his feet, anything. But the fog was so heavy that he couldn't even lift an eyelid. Deep in his mind, Remus sighed loudly and was glad that he'd taught himself patience.

He had an odd feeling that he hadn't been as aware as he was in this moment. It had been awhile since he was able to put his thoughts into clear focus. He tried to remember the last thing he could remember actually happening.

Very rapidly, Remus could remember that the last time he was conscious he was fighting in the battle of Hogwarts. Professors, students, (really just children), and Death Eaters alike had been dying, falling around him. He remembered that he'd been fighting with two Death Eaters, a short, stocky woman and a very thin, sallow man. The fight had been going in his favor, he knew that much.

But then there had been someone calling his name and he'd turned to see Nymphadora running through the crowd of dueling partners, her gaze locked on his. There had been a moment of annoyance, he'd ordered her to stay home and take care of Teddy. So that if something had happened to him, their son would have at least one of his parents.

That hadn't been the moment to lecture her though and instead he'd let her begin to duel the tall, skinny man he'd been fighting. The duels were in their favor, until that devastating moment when another Death Eater had snuck upon them. His spell, a knife blade spell, had been pushed past Nymphadora's shoulder blades, and straight into her heart.

He remembered standing there watching the young women he'd married, turn to stare at him in shock and remorse, before falling so slowly that he could count each time his heart beat loudly in his chest. After Nymphadora finally hit the floor, Remus had allowed the burningly, outraged Moony too take over complete control of his body.

The rage fueled werewolf had brutally attacked and killed the man who'd murdered his child's mother. But as he turned to take out the two Death Eaters who he had been dueling with in the beginning, one of Voldemort's giants had punched through the wall and he'd been thrown back against a wall. He vaguely remembered the loud crack that his head had made against the wall. And then it was black and peaceful.

Remus sighed again in his head as he thought of his cub's mother being dead. He loved Nymphadora, as one of his greatest and most trusted friends. He hadn't been 'in' love with her, but she was a worthy human and quite an extraordinary witch. It hurt to think that she was gone forever…

Speaking of which, Remus began to wonder how long he was going to stay in this limbo, where he could hear and was aware of the world around him but couldn't bring himself to full consciousness. He tried to listen to the fuzzy voices somewhere above him and with a jolt recognized his best friend's voice.

Sirius black must be with him in the room! With that, Remus lost control of his patience and began struggling, willing his body to move. He felt a new awareness, his body, he could feel the lethargic and heaviness of his limbs, he could feel the parchedness of his throat and mouth and he could feel the beads of sweat building on his skin from his continued efforts.

A warm hand landed on his arm, soothing and familiar, it was a touch he knew instantly. The soothing touch seemed to flood his body with energy and strength and with renewed strength, Remus finally managed to open his eyes and suck in a deep breath.

Bright lights burned his eyes but after all it took to get them open, he refused to shut them until he knew that they would stay open. When the blinding white sheet slowly faded from his gaze, Remus's gaze locked on familiar deep blue eyes and he tiredly smiled, "Sirius…"

Sirius Black smiled down at, eyes searching over his body and face anxiously, "Hey Remus. It's nice to see you awake again."

His throat still so dry, Remus tried to swallow before hoarsely saying, "W-What happened?"

The blue eyes shuttered for a moment and then Sirius looked away, "Remus…What do you remember?"

"I remember everything Sirius…Well until the giant hit me. That's where it all gets fuzzy."

"You know then that Tonks is dead?"

A sharp pain riddled through Remus's body but he nodded, "Yes."

"Well after that happened, and you were thrown into the wall by the giant, you hit your head. You've been asleep for…Well a long time Remus."

"How long?"

The other man looked away, across the room at something and Remus felt his own heart beating rapidly, "How long Sirius?"

His oldest friend, finally looked back in his eyes and slowly said, "You've been asleep for almost two and a half years Remus."

Shock flowed through Remus and he could feel the cold seeping into his blood. Two and a half years? How could that have happened? Where was his son? What had happened in the war, and had Voldemort been defeated? Harry! What had happened to the young boy who had been on the secret mission to kill Voldemort? Was he still alive?

Clearing his throat again, Remus asked, "What happened? Did Harry survive, did he defeat Voldemort?"

He knew instantly the answers to his questions, because Sirius's eyes lit up and he smiled charmingly. "Yeah, he did it. You should have seen it Remus…He was amazing, so strong and brave."

Remus felt something inside him stir and figured it was pride, "He did…I knew he would." He smiled fondly, "What about my son Sirius? Where is he, is he safe?"

"Yeah Remus, Teddy's fine. He lives with Tonk's mum. He's getting huge!"

Happiness flooded both Remus and his awakening wolf. Their cub was safe and happy nonetheless! Sirius watched the happiness pull at Remus's lips and smiled back, "I'm going to go get a medi-witch. I'll be right back."

A sudden burst of fear forced Remus to sit up quickly, his hand reaching out for Sirius, "Sirius please don't leave me…I've been alone so long."

Sirius turned back to him, a sad look on his face and walked back to him, taking his hand softly. "I won't leave then. I promise."

Remus was comforted by Sirius until; a medi- witch came in, doing her regular rounds. As soon as she saw that Remus was awake, she gasped and called for the head Medi- Witch to come in. after that, Remus spent the next few hours being poked, prodded and spelled on. The Medi-witches and wizards were astonished that he'd woken up. They had clearly thought that he would never wake up. And if Remus hadn't asked them to please let him sleep, he probably would have ended with Medi- Witches surrounding him for the whole day.

Sirius sat with him until he fell asleep, and before he fell asleep he whispered to him that he would come back as soon as he could, and that he was going to tell Harry that he was awake.

"Sirius I've got it! I can walk now remember?" Remus laughed even as he yelled at his oldest friend.

Sirius had been hovering around him like a concerned mother the whole day. After all the strengthening potions and tonics that had been poured down his throat from the moment he woke up, Remus had no trouble regaining control and power over his body. Sirius, even knowing that, had been hovering close to him, arms outstretched like he was going to catch Remus when that fateful fall actually occurred.

He'd arrived early, claiming to have been too worried to stay away from him for so long. Sirius told him that Harry had been extremely excited by the news that he was awake but was away on business and that he was coming home early to see him, which made Remus extremely happy. He wanted to see how Harry had turned out. And it was fun to think that he would be seeing a lot of Harry and Sirius as he was moving into their house. Apparently they'd made Number twelve Grimmauld Place rather homey and warm and Sirius had fixed up a room for him. All they were waiting for was the Head Medi-Witch's okay that he could leave.

Sirius was being his usual cuddly self, constantly cuddling on Remus. His head lying on his shoulder, his arm around his shoulders, or pulling Remus onto his lap when he thought it was time for him to stop walking around.

Remus didn't mind, Sirius had always been super affectionate. And since they'd had a relationship in their seventh year, he was used to it. Being charming, sexually attractive and sweet was just Sirius's way. And frankly Remus adored him.

Remembering how innocent and bewildered he'd been by Sirius the first time he'd come onto him, Remus laughed and sat on the bed next to him, his head turning to study him. Sirius was as beautiful as ever, his curly black hair, framing his face and hanging down to brush the top of his shoulders, his face wasn't lined and he looked almost exactly the same as he did when they were younger. His body was lean and long, his muscles obvious even under the leather jacket, tight black Ramone's shirt and tight black jeans. He was a beautiful man, which was clear to anyone that looked at him.

"What are you staring at Moony?" Sirius grinned cheekily, snuggling into his side.

"You. How is it that you haven't aged a day since you were twenty four?"

"I'm just lucky." Sirius chuckled and pushed back his thick curls, winking at Remus at the same time, "Think I'm bloody sexy don't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the grin that slid onto his face, "You know you're bloody sexy Padfoot."

"You're not so bad yourself Moon pie." Sirius nudged him, his eyes raking over the man appreciatively.

"Oh please. I'm a graying old man. And having been asleep for the last two and a half years probably hasn't helped my looks." Remus shook his head and pushed Sirius's head away.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but just then a tall, plain woman walked through the door, her wand in one hand and a long roll of parchment in the other. After reading the parchment for several long moments the witch looked up and smiled at them, "Ah Mr. Lupin. I've just been going over all your test results and everything seems fine. You may experience some amnesia or migraines but i think that's going to be the extent of your injuries."

"Does that mean I can go home then?"

"Yes that should be fine. You do have someone who can check in on you regularly though?" The Medi-Witches eyes flickered to Sirius and then back.

"Yes."

"Very well. I'd like to see you for a follow up appointment in two weeks, just to make sure you're improving steadily enough." She wrote the appointment time on a slip of paper and handed it to him, "I think that's all Mr. Lupin. You can leave anytime." The friendly woman smiled at them, nodded and walked out, already pulling out a different roll of parchment.

Remus jumped up happily and pulled at Sirius's hand, "Let's go!" He didn't have any bags with belongings or anything, so he hurriedly yanked Sirius out of the room and through the busy St. Mungo's. His beautiful friend laughed as he awkwardly shoved his way through the thick crowds. It wasn't mocking laughter though, it was happy and like he was just as excited for Remus to get outside as Remus was.

Remus burst through the door and waited to be dazzled by the sunlight. Instead his clothes were drenched with icy rain, and he instantly began shivering almost violently. "Oh!"

Sirius laughed next to him, "I tried to warn you but you kind of just burst out here before I could."

"What month is it?

"It's February third."

Taking in a deep, cold breath, Remus spinned around to look at Sirius, who was of course gorgeous even in the rain, with his hair sopping wet and his lips turning blue. "I love this weather!"

"I remember." Sirius laughed, pulled his leather jacket off and wrapped it around Remus's shivering shoulders. "Do you want to walk home Moony? It's not far."

"I would love that."

They were silent as they walked to Grimmauld Place, but a comfortable and sweet silence. Sirius seemed to know that Remus just wanted to take in the world around him, a place he hadn't seen in years. The leather jacket Sirius lent him kept him warm, he just hoped his beautiful friend wasn't too cold without it. He seemed fine, even with his clothes plastered to his body and cold rivulets of rain trailing down his face and arms. He was walking along as though he didn't have a care in the world. Remus caught many of the glances from both men and women, aimed for the man, all interested and intrigued by the attractive man.

He was surprised by how the exterior of Grimmauld place. It was cleaned up, no weeds or any of the signs warning of the dangers muggle's and mudblood's faced if they entered the grounds. It was fresh and welcoming, literally. Someone, Remus's guess was Harry, had placed a garish and bright welcoming mat on the front stoop, along with a cheerful wreath hanging on the door.

The other man led him up the path and up the stoop, he turned before opening the door and smiled brightly, "Welcome home Remy." He pushed open the door and led Remus inside a shy smile on his face.

Looking around, Remus smiled. The house was warm, welcoming and had a thick sense of family and love. The front hall was bright and clean, the walls void of all of the wretched portraits that had once hung there, and instead spell enhanced pictures hung on the wall. Many of them contained pictures of the redheaded Weasley family, and of a grown up looking Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom and there were many pictures of a toddler, an often blue haired boy.

Moving closer instinctively, Remus stared at the boy, a warm feeling growing in his chest. His son was barely recognizable from the squalling infant he'd last seen. This toddler was chunky, tall and looked very much like him. It was the shape of his face and his mouth, his upper lip a bit fuller than the thick bottom lip. There was a hint of Nymphadora in there too, the smiling shape of his eyes and the small, round ears.

In the picture, Teddy was running around a house that Remus recognized as Nymphadora's parents home, his arms waving wildly and his mouth obviously laughing wildly. At the end of his circling the sitting room, the toddler would swing around and beam into the camera, his fat fist waving happily.

"Yeah it's Teddy."

Looking around, Remus nodded slowly, "I can tell. He looks..." He couldn't bring himself to say that the boy in the picture looked like him. He didn't even know the boy. They were practically strangers after all. A hint of sadness wedged a sharp hole in his gut, as he thought it.

"He looks like you." Sirius finished for him, "It's uncanny. Everyone says so."

He gave Remus a small, proud smile and Remus suddenly found it easy to return the smile, Sirius was just that infectious. Sirius shivered a bit before saying, "He spends the night here quite a lot actually."

"He does?"

"Oh yes. Andromeda loves having Harry and I watch Teddy. He absolutely adores us and it gives her a bit of time to herself."

Remus could visibly see Sirius shaking from the cold and wet now. He smirked playfully, "You should go take a shower Sirius, before you catch a cold."

"But don't you want a tour?"

"I do know my way around the house Remus. I remember that much."

Sirius gave him a doubtful look but it was quickly replaced when an almost violent shudder ran through him. He nodded, already peeling his tight, wet shirt off his frame. "Well alright then, your room is on the second floor."

With his grin growing at Sirius quickly disappearing clothing and his bolt up the stairs, Remus wandered away. He looked around the house for awhile, his surprise rapidly growing at how homey the house was. It was so clean and fresh, hints of Harry, Sirius and even his own son's inhabitance in almost all of the rooms on the ground floor.

After awhile he felt grubby himself, realizing he hadn't had a real shower in years. He went up the stairs to his allotted bedroom and opened the door. He beamed at the sight of the room. Bookshelf's lined the walls. Large and comfy bed against the wall, the bedclothes a warm, light blue color. Sirius had clearly remembered his style. With that thought, he headed towards the chest of drawers and opened it. Brand new robes, pants, and shirts hung in the chest. Almost all were his style.

But it was obvious that Sirius had picked out all of the clothes. Wear Remus preferred light, cotton shirts and plain pants, Sirius had loaded his closet with silk long sleeve shirts in dark colors and what looked like tight fitting slacks and dark denims. The shoes that lined the bottom of the chest were black leather, and looked very expensive.

With an amused sigh, Remus shook his head while he pulled out the least exuberant black silk shirt, matching black slacks and comfortable looking shoes. He laid them out on the bed, snorting at how Sirius was forever trying to get him to dress in stylish and form fitting clothing. With a chuckle he headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, readying himself for what was going to be a very relaxing and much needed shower.

When he was finished, he wiped the mirrors fogginess and stared at himself. His face wasn't horribly lined anymore, probably from the lack of stress. His dark blonde hair hung past his shoulders, and his light brown eyes twinkled back at him brightly. He stared down at his body, it was still fit and with the slight muscles that had been there even two and a half years earlier.

He wasn't terribly unattractive, he was lean and in good shape for his age.

Looking around his bathroom, Remus spotted his wand on a small clothes basket and smiled, he'd missed his wand. Slowly he picked up his wand, a slight shiver of excitement. It was warm in his hand and bright gold sparks flew out as soon as it made contact with his palm, just like it had when he'd bought it at Ollivanders.

He pulled his long hair over his shoulder and raised his wand, pointing it at his hair. There was a slicing noise and his hair was sharply cut to just above his shoulders. He gazed in the mirror speculatively and shook his head, the hairstyle might work for Sirius but on him, he simply looked ridiculous. He raised his wand again and more inches fell from his head, leaving him with a shaggy, layered look that he figured would have to do. He swept the long bangs from his face and picked up the long hair from the floor before heading into his room again.

After dressing quickly Remus picked a book up from the bookshelf's and crossed the hall. He opened Sirius's door and grinned at his sleeping and naked friend. A sheet lay draped over half his body and he let out a loud sigh in his sleep. The werewolf shut the door quietly and tiptoed down the stairs, planning to read a bit, before making dinner for his sleepy Padfoot.

He was dozing lightly on the couch, his awareness from the book slipping as he grew warm next to the burning fireplace. But the door opening and closing instantly caught his attention and his lips pulled upward into a smile when he realized that Harry must be home. He put his book aside and Remus stood, brushing his ridiculously beautiful clothes off. Noises from the front hall told him that Harry must be pulling off his coat off. Then there were footsteps leading to the room.

At first Remus didn't recognize the man standing in the front of the room. He was so tall and lean, but strong looking, his bed hair was thick black, and his skin toned a light gold. The man was amazingly good-looking and mature looking. He looked very different than James Potter had at his age. Harry had more of Lily in him than anyone had realized.

As though proving him right, Lily's green, almond shaped eyes turned on him and widened in surprise before Harry shouted out, "Remus!" And then he ran forward his strength and build knocking Remus back onto the couch, his arms tangling around Harry in a wild hug.

Remus laughed loudly and hugged Harry tightly, breathing in his musky scent, it was wild and fresh. "Harry! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Technically you haven't!" Harry laughed as he pulled back.

Sitting up, Remus studied the man next to him in amazement, if he'd thought that Harry's body was beautiful, than his face was beyond beautiful. He'd apparently gotten rid of his glasses, his bright green eyes twinkling fiercely as they studied him. His lips were wide and dark red and his cheekbones were sharp. His good looks rivaled Sirius's.

Harry was studying him back and suddenly Remus found himself wishing that he too was as beautiful as these god's that he was now living with.

"Remus it's so good to see you awake!" Harry leaned in again and hugged him tightly.

"How are you Harry?"

The young man pulled back, a smile on his lips, "I'm good Remus. For once in my life I can honestly say that I'm happy and worry free." His voice echoed his words and Remus felt himself drawn to the almost musical voice. "I design defense spells and charms for the Ministry and I love my work. It's challenging, fun and helpful. I travel a lot so it's nice not to be stuck in London all the time, especially with the paparazzi following my every move." He let out a tinkling laugh and shook his head, "You should read the things they write about me. Right now I'm addicted to sleeping potions, knocked up a Ministry witch and shagging my best friend's wife."

Remus let out a loud laugh and shook his head, "None of that had better be true Mr. Potter because i sincerely doubt that Mr. Weasley would be very happy with you."

"Actually Ron and Hermione got quite a kick out of that one." Harry laughed again and leaned back against the couch.

"I'll bet. When did they get married?"

"About a year after the Battle of Hogwarts." A flicker of darkness passed over Harry's eyes but it was gone so rapidly that Remus wondered if he'd actually imagined it.

Remus sighed and shook his head, "I always knew those two were destined for each other. And you are you with Ms. Weasley still?"

Harry blinked in surprise, "Huh? Oh me and Gin? No, heavens no! That's been over for years. Actually we never got back together after the war. We figured we were better off just friends. She's actually in a very serious relationship with Victor Krum. I expect an engagement announcement any day now."

A little shocked at how much he'd appeared to have missed Remus sighed again, "Is there anything else i should know? Any big changes?"

Pushing back his unruly hair, Harry nodded with a grin, "You might not believe this but Severus and Draco Malfoy are in a relationship."

Feeling his jaw dropping Remus gasped, "What? Severus and...Malfoy are in a relationship, a 's-sexual' relationship?" He stuttered over the word, he would have never thought that he would have uttered such a word in Harry Potter's presence. But then again he would have never figured that Severus Snape of all people would have gotten involved with one of his former students or anyone actually. He always figured Severus hated humans too much.

With a chuckle Harry opened his mouth to reply but a sleep but amused voice called out from the doorway, "Well they shag regularly, as Draco tells Harry every time he visits. So yes Remus a sexual relationship."

Sirius stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a low riding pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of socks. His hair was messy from his short nap, but otherwise he looked like a veritable sex god. He walked over to the couch they were on and sat on the other end, confidently wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry didn't resist the physical affection from Sirius. He just leaned into him, rolling his eyes only a little bit at Remus.

Remus studied them, something stirring deep inside him, his gut growing uncomfortably warm as Moony woke inside his mind, purring at the sight of the two beautiful and affectionate men next to him. He blinked rapidly, wondering why there was a slight glow around Harry and Sirius, all the while trying to avoid looking at them, as it seemed to be having a quite peculiar effect on a certain part of his body. for some reason he seemed to rather enjoy seeing these two men he'd know for over twenty years being so casually intimate and affectionate with each other.

The way Harry's skin looked so perfect next to Sirius's snowy complexion, suddenly seemed very attractive to Remus and he had the mad urge to demand that Harry remove clothing so that he could see if the attraction would grow when the two were naked together. He wondered how his own skin would look, naked and gliding alongside these two men's.

"Remus? Are you okay?"

Taking in a deep breath Remus shook his head urgently to rid himself of Moony's confusing and disturbing thoughts. He stared at Harry blankly for a moment, still fighting urges to grab him and do unthinkable things with him and then anxiously glanced at his oldest friend. Sirius's piercing blue eyes met Remus's worriedly before widening.

"Is Moony acting up Remus?" He asked quickly, sitting up fully, sliding Harry away from him.

Taking in another deep breath Remus nodded, "Er...yes. Moony is...um acting up." He gazed his friends in confusion and tried to stop the urges vibrating through each vein in his body, in each of his muscles and bones, the urge to...Mate.

His eyes widened as he realized that Moony saw both Harry and Sirius as his mates. He jumped up quickly, thanking Merlin for the long shirt that covered the growing bulge in his pants, and headed for the doorway, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to go lie down until Moony calms down."

As he neared the stairs, he couldn't help himself and looked back into the room. Sirius was turned, staring after him in concern, with Harry half draped on him, trying to get his own look at their unpredictable werewolf friend. Remus gasped at the sight of Harry leaning so casually against Sirius's bare chest and hurried up the stairs, to his bed. He shut and locked the door before resting his forehead against it.

"Oh bloody hell. They cannot be my mates! I'm only supposed to have one mate after all!"

Inside his head Moony growled at him and thought viciously that if they had more than one mate, they would have a bigger pack to lead, protect and love.

Remus growled back, "Very well, you want a big pack that's fine. But it will bloody well not involve Harry Potter or Sirius Black do you hear me?"

Moony growled smugly, obviously he was stuck with the idea of Harry and Sirius joining his pack. And Remus knew that once his wolf got his mind set on something it was hard if not impossible to change it. And in this situation...That was very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus snuck down the stairs quietly, he just had to check if Moony's urges and instincts about Harry and Sirius being his mate were right. The night before he'd talked himself into thinking maybe he'd just been exhausted and disoriented and that was what had led to him thinking that he'd found his mates in his oldest friends. It didn't make sense for Moony to wait all these years of knowing both men, to suddenly decide that they were both his mates.

He shook his head at the thoughts that Moony was pushing into his head. Mostly they were of Harry looking amazingly sinful, lying intimately draped across Sirius's chest, bare again, though this time dripping with the rain he'd been covered in the day before. He growled at Moony to make him stop the delightfully awful images and finished creeping down the stairs. He edged around the stairs and down the hall, trying to be as quiet as he possibly he could be. Sirius and Harry were in the kitchen, he could hear them talking quietly and moving around. Remus silently pushed open the kitchen door, his head peeking into the room.

Harry was standing by the toaster, laughing and shaking his head, while Sirius sat on the counter next to the toaster. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and yanked him around in his arms, Harry's back between Sirius knees. Apparently he was used to the older man's wrestling and playfulness. He just rolled his eyes at the hands ruffling his hair and smiled over his shoulder at Sirius.

"Sirius my toast is going to burn..."

"Yeah using the toast as an excuse." Sirius snorted and tightened his wrestling hold tighter around Harry.

"Fine but you asked for it." Harry laughed loudly and twisted around quickly, with surprising strength he grabbed the yelping Sirius and in what was supposed to be a forceful move he gently spun him around and onto the floor. He laughed again as he stood over Sirius and pointed down at him, "I win!"

"It's not my fault you're a big brute." Sirius grumbled playfully.

Harry helped him off the floor and then stepped back over to the counter. He pulled out his toast and let out a low sigh, "You made me burn my toast." He held it over his shoulder to show it to Sirius who stepped up close behind him and sniffed the toast over his shoulder before taking a bite out of it.

"It's not so bad." Sirius spoke around his burnt toast, on hand on Harry's other shoulder.

From the doorway Remus held in his gasping breath and let the door silently close. His body was shaking violently from the strength it had taken him to hold himself back from going into the kitchen and seducing the both of them. Why did they have to be so damn intimate and sexy with each other? Why did they have to feel open with each other and able to wrestle around without a care in the world? Didn't they know that they looked so bloody sexy when they touched each other?

Going to sit in the living room, Remus put his head in his hands. He just couldn't allow himself to be in the same room with the both of them again. It was too much of a risk with how physically affectionate the two men were with each other. He sighed again and shook his head.

"Remy is everything okay?"

Looking around Remus glanced at Harry in the doorway and shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine."

Harry nibbled on some toast and studied Remus, "You look a little pale. Are you hungry or anything?"

'Yeah hungry for you and Sirius's body.' Remus's eyes widened at his impulsive thought and growled inside his head at Moony.

A hand on his arm gained Remus's attentions again and he looked up at Harry who was pulling him up, "Come on Remus. I'll make you breakfast, Sirius went out to do god knows what."

The warmth of Harry's palm resting gently on his arm, made Remus slightly dizzy. His gut tightened considerably and he let Harry lead him into the kitchen. He sat in the first chair he saw and took a deep breath. Breathing in the other mans musky scent.

Harry hurried around the kitchen, his back to Remus. "So what was Moony doing last night that was so bad?"

"Well…Er he was just trying to influence me to be a bit more wolfish." Remus blushed and took the cup of tea that Harry was handing him.

The brunette chuckled, "Being a bit more wolfish? You? I think I would have loved to see that." He laughed again and shook his head, while pulling toast out of the toaster.

Remus leaned back in his chair, watching Harry stretch interestedly, "I doubt that Harry. When Moony takes over me…I become someone else. Someone more…"

"Fun?" Harry turned and sat in the seat next to him, a playful grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes at Harry, Remus took a drink of his tea before replying, "Sirius would probably agree with that…"

"The Medi-Witch did warn us that Moony might show himself more often now that you're awake. You know…since those two years he couldn't emerge from inside of you…" Harry frowned and picked at crumbs on the table.

"That might explain it." Remus sighed and stretched his legs out under the table, freezing when his thigh accidentally brushed against Harry's. He glanced up to see if Harry had noticed, but the man was staring out the window with an amused look on his face.

Moony stretched inside him, humming happily at the simple touch. Remus blinked, trying to fight back against the wolfs assertion over their mind. His leg slid forward the slightest bit, lightly rubbing against Harry's. his leg shook from the effort he was using too keep himself from taking Harry as his mate right there in the kitchen, across the table, bent over it...Calling out his name and whimpering for release….

Remus growled low in his throat as Moony finally broke through and stared at his mate. The growl had claimed Harry's attention. The man looked at him, his startling emerald eyes wide with confusion, "Remus? What's wrong?" he turned to look at him and in the process, his leg slipped between Remus's, his knee grazing the inside of the, wolfs upper thigh.

With another low growl, Moony leaned forward, fully intent on finally taking his mate as his own. Before he could a cautious voice called out, "Harry move away from the table."

A wicked grin pulled at Moony's lips as he caught sight of Sirius staring at him warily, he was aware of Harry backing away from the table slowly. But he was too busy staring at someone he already knew as a lover. And it had been too long since he'd touched the beautiful man. "Sirius…"

Sirius's hand was closed over hi wand, but his eyes sparkled excitedly, "Moony, missed me love?" He studied Moony carefully but said slowly, "Don't you have to go do something in your room Harry?"

The wolf tilted his head, his eyes narrowing on Sirius, as he listened to Harry move slowly towards the door. With a chuckle he startled both of his soon to be mates by sprinting to the door and placing himself in front of it, just as Harry got to it. Harry jumped back, his hand going to his wand, while Sirius moved forward quickly, moving in front of the younger man protectively.

"Are you scared of me Padfoot?" Moony's voice came out all husky and warm, his gut tightening as he caught sight of the hand that his younger mate had placed on his older mates hip, trying to back him up and calm him down.

"Of course not Moony…Why don't we just have a talk? Me and you, like old times?"

Mischievous warmth spread through Moony's body and he leaned in, focused on Sirius again, "Exactly like old times Siri?"

He was pleased to Sirius blush, and Harry's confused frown made it clear that he wasn't aware of their past relationship. The gorgeous man growled at him, "Moony…"

"You're no fun Sirius." Moony moved away from the door frame and leaned against the wall, a pout pulling at his lips. His mates were really going to have to loosen up.

Sirius practically shoved Harry forward and out of the room, finally relaxing when the younger man's footsteps could be heard on the stairs. He glanced at his very wolfie friend and shook his head, "Remus isn't going to be happy with you."

"Remus needs to learn to have some fun. Besides…" Moony leaned forward and grasped Sirius's shirt, "Remus isn't here right now." He pulled at the shirt and yanked him closer.

With a low gasp, Sirius tried to pull back, "What're…Don't! Remus is going to very upset with me…"

Moony spun the black haired beauty around, pushing him into the wall, "He'll be more upset with me, I promise." Lowering his head down to Sirius's neck, he nonchalantly licked up the side of his throat to his ear. He nipped the earlobe lightly and pressed his body into the hard body trapped by the wall, dragging another gasp out of Sirius. He grinned wickedly in the hollow of Sirius's neck and moved his hand inside the man's shirt, feeling his warmth and shaking body. He dragged his hand up, and then back down, his nails dragging down his chest to his navel. He growled at the soft hair leading from his belly button and down and pushed his hand into Sirius's pants, listening to his increased breathing.

He cupped his growing erection in his hand and nuzzled into his neck, "Mm, I've missed you Sirius."

Sirius arched into his hand, breathlessly moaning, "Remus…"

Anger sparked through Moony and he pulled back with a growl, "What did you call me?" His hand wrapped around Sirius's neck.

With a quiet whimper Sirius's ice blue eyes widened, "M-Moony…"

Tightening his hand, Moony leaned in, fully intending to punish his mate severely for thinking of his human counterpart during an intimate moment with him. Before he could punish Sirius, he smelled Harry in a room. As he turned to snarl at the man he heard him call out, "Stupefy." And as he fell to the ground, his gaze darkening, he was caught in Sirius's arms, safe and peaceful.

Rolling onto his back, Remus groaned at the stiffness in his body. Stretching languorously, he sat up slowly looking around the room. He was in his room, and from one glance at the window it was nighttime. But how did he end up in his room? The last thing he remembered was drinking tea in the kitchen talking with Harry…

Stretching one more time, Remus slipped off the bed and looked down at him self, someone had dressed him in black silk pajamas. Frowning he padded over to the door and pulled it open, intending to go look for someone so that they could explain to him what the hell had happened.

It seemed that Sirius wanted to make sure he didn't have to look very hard to fid someone because, as soon as he opened the door Sirius fell backwards inside. Apparently he'd been sitting on the ground, his back against the door. From where he laid on the ground, he smiled sheepishly upside down at Remus, "Hey Remy…"

"Sirius…?" Remus chuckled once and held his hand out to help his best friend up.

Once he was standing and oddly enough staring down at the ground, shuffling uncomfortably Sirius mumbled, "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? I don't know what on Earth happened today." Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Should I be mad at you?"

"You don't remember anything?" Sirius sounded relieved.

"No, would you care to tell me what happened please?" Remus sighed tiredly and walked back over to his bed.

Sirius followed him and sat next to him, "Well…I don't know what happened in the beginning but I came home from the market to find you...Well growling at Harry. When you looked at me I know it wasn't you I was dealing with, it was Moony."

Remus looked down at the bed, his heart beating rapidly. So Moony had taken over their body. That explained the big chunks of time missing from his memory. He let out a low sigh and shook his head, "What happened? What did he do?"

"Don't worry...Harry's fine. Moony didn't h-hurt anyone." Sirius blushed scarlet and subtly moved a few inches away on the bed.

Cocking an eyebrow at the stutter in Sirius's voice and the blush on his skin, Remus grabbed his arm to stop him from bolting, "What aren't you telling me Sirius? Did something happen with you?"

"It wasn't my fault Remus, Moony's insatiable! He does what he wants, no matter what anyone says."

"What happened?" Remus watched Sirius's face flush again and asked suspiciously, "Did you have...Did you have sex with him?"

Sirius scowled, "No of course not! He just kind of...fooled around with me a little."

Now it was Remus blushing, it was after all 'his' body Moony had been using, "Um...How far did it go?"

"Think of the first time anything ever happened between us." The brunette was quiet, his eyes on the bedspread as his fingers picked at it.

Biting his bottom lip, Remus looked down too. The first time anything ever happened between them was in the beginning of their seventh year. Sirius had followed him into a bathroom, teasing him like he usually did. But it had been close to a full moon and Moony had been strong, strong enough to take control of their body and seduce the other boy. He had pushed Sirius into a wall, practically ripped his pants off and jerked his friend off until he came.

"Oh... And um, nothing else happened?"

Sirius shrugged and pushed down the collar on his shirt. He had a large, vicious looking love mark on his neck, bright purple compared to the snowy skin around it. Remus reached out hesitantly, growling in the back of his throat at the possessive looking mark his wolf had left on Sirius's neck, "Damn it Moony...Does it hurt?"

With a low chuckle, Sirius shrugged again, "Not in a bad way."

Remus snorted and removed his hand, lying back on the bed fully exhausted, "Sometimes it sucks being a werewolf."

He felt Sirius lay next to him and smiled at his best friend. Sirius reached up to play with his hair, the feeling of his fingers carding through, made Remus shiver slightly. "I like Moony most of the time. He's fun and not as reserved as you."

A burning filled Remus's throat and he had to look away. It almost sounded like his beautiful best friend preferred Moony over him...

A gentle hand stroked the back of his head and forced him to look into Sirius's icy blue gaze. His older friend smiled and cuddled in closer, "Silly Remus. I could never like him better. He's much too pushy. You would have at least for permission before attacking me sexually."

"H-he's not more fun than me?"

"No of course not. You're tons of fun Moon pie." Sirius laughed and nuzzled his neck.

Sighing at the feeling, Remus squirmed around and grinned at Sirius, "Aw does Padfoot love little old Moony?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus's baby voice, "Of course Padfoot loves Moony." He laughed suddenly, rolling on to his back, "Do you remember at the bottom of the Whomping Willow, what we carved into the tree?"

With a sudden laugh, Remus shook his head in amusement, "A heart...With carvings of two dogs in it. Oh! I haven't thought of that in years! Do you think it's still there?"

"It is. I checked at Dumbledore's funeral." Sirius smiled lightly at him and weaved his fingers through the werewolf's, "Do you remember what we did after we carved that?"

"Besides pledging our eternal love?" Remus snorted again and rolled his eyes at how absurd the two of them had been when they were seventeen. They had both believed the world was theirs for the taking and that they would never lose their youthful beauty, (well Sirius hadn't lost that, but Remus had and could prove it with his gray hairs), and that there would never be a love greater than theirs.

Rolling onto his side, Sirius grinned at him, "Yes besides that."

"Of course I remember." Remus could feel a rosy blush covering his face and was glad there was only dim firelight for Sirius to see him by. He gazed over at his lovely friend and felt him squeeze his fingers.

After the two had carved their eternal love into the Whomping willow, Remus and Sirius had for the first time made love. It had been a beautiful moment, one that Remus had yet to top and he held that night in his memory forever.

"You were so beautiful that night Remy." Sirius half sat up, his eyes looking closely down at him. "Still are."

Remus blushed wildly, his heart thumping crazily in his chest. He hadn't been this close to Sirius in a long time, "Siri..."

The brunette grinned at him and swooped down to peck his mouth lightly. He was sitting up again before Remus could really register that the man had kissed him. Remus closed his mouth in a goofy smile and watched interestedly as Sirius pulled open his shirt and then tossed it off the side of the bed, reaching down to do the same with his tight slacks.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus pointedly, "Honestly Remy, you've shared my bed before. You know that i don't sleep with my clothes on."

"You plan on sleeping in here?"

"Of course, I know of your nightmares Remus."

Remus blinked in shock and looked away. He had been having nightmares. Especially the night before, he'd dreamt of Harry and Sirius, that Moony had hurt them in the throes of what the wolf considered passion. He'd woken in a cold sweat, his heart beating rapidly and their names on his lips. He'd been so afraid...

A soft hand pulled his chin softly up, and he met icy blue eyes, warm despite their icy color. Sirius whispered softly, "I know you can only sleep soundly with someone trusted by your side. You trust me love."

"I do." Remus nodded and lay back, pulling Sirius down with him.

Arms wrapped around his side and he found himself cuddled in the others mans naked stomach. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His oldest friend had his own smell, warm, comforting and slightly sweet, a welcoming and familiar smell. Lips touched his neck, a soft kiss, if it was even enough to be called that. It was more of a caress, a gentle, reassuring caress.

Leaning into the kiss, he reached his arm over his shoulder and let his fingers brush through Sirius's curly hair. It was so soft and unbelievably gorgeous. He resisted the urge to turn and run his fingers, or his lips against the hair, to feel and smell the locks, he knew it would only lead to more.

And that was not something he could allow. He wouldn't allow Sirius or Harry to be in the position to be hurt by his wolfish side.

Remus giggled at the feel of something tickling his collar bone, he swatted at the thing and scowled when his hand hit something solid. He grumbled when he was forced to open his eyes to see what that 'thing' was. He blinked sleepily and looked down. Curly black hair covered his right shoulder and chest. The hair was instantly recognizable. He snorted and swatted at Sirius's head again, "Oi...Wake up you lazy sod."

Sirius slapped at his hand and growled on his chest, making Remus laugh at the ticklish vibrations that wrought through his chest. "Stop moving! I'm comfortable."

Rolling his eyes, Remus relaxed again, knowing that if Sirius didn't want to wake up the odds that he actually would were slim to none. He stretched his body, enjoying the sensations and then gasped at the feel of a knee rising between his legs and pressing into his groin. "Sirius Black!"

"I told you to stop moving." Sirius had laughter hidden behind his words.

"Er...should I come back...?"

Both Remus and Sirius raised their heads at the same time, looking in the direction of the voice. Harry stood in the doorway, one foot on the outside of the room, like he was readying himself to run away. He was wearing an odd expression, one that Remus couldn't read.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and shoved Sirius off his chest, earning a chuckle from Harry and a growl from Sirius. "No of course not. Sirius was just waking up. Wasn't he?" He smiled patronizingly at Sirius and looked back up at Harry, his eyebrows raised playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I wanted to wake you up because Andromeda floo called awhile a bit ago. She called to say that she would drop Teddy off in about an hour. She wanted him to spend a few hours here...With um...Us." His eyes shifted to Remus as he spoke and he shuffled uncomfortably.

Guessing that Andromeda wanted her grandson to spend time with him, the boy's father, Remus looked down looking at the bed again. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Sirius staring at him in concern and sighed, "Okay...Um we'll be right out."

With another confusing glance at the both of them, Harry nodded and left the room, leaving behind only his sinful scent. Remus sat up and rubbed a hand across his face, suddenly tired again, as though he hadn't just woken up. Sirius's hand closed over his knee, and he spoke comfortingly, "Remus don't be nervous. He's a lovely boy, and he'll just adore you."

"Mm...Well I'm going to take a shower." He grinned wickedly and tackled Sirius playfully, pinning him down. "And you my dear Padfoot..." he leaned in and nuzzled into his neck, before traveling up to his ear to whisper, "Are going to put your bloody clothing on."

Sirius pulled him closer, "I thought you liked me better when I had my bloody clothing off."

With a dark chuckle, Remus pulled back, "Just get dressed." He rolled off Sirius and moved to get off the bed.

He was walking towards the bathroom when Sirius shouted after him, "That wasn't a denial Remy!"

Remus hovered around the edge of the living, staring at the fireplace, waiting for the crackling flames to turn icy green and spout out his late wife's mother and the child he didn't know. He was worse than panicky. He was panicky and holding it in for no one to see. He didn't want anyone to see how dreadfully nervous he really was. What would they make of that? Would they think that he wasn't happy or excited to meet his child? He couldn't allow that. He had to put up a front that allowed them to believe he was just as happy as they were.

A hand enclosed over his and he squeezed it, knowing instantly it was Harry at his side. Harry was warm and solid next to him, and his hand was rough and calloused, probably from having grasped a broom handle so often. It was nothing like Sirius's, Sirius's were soft, the hands of a man who'd been pampered and spoiled many years of his rich, pureblood life. Remus knew that Sirius had been far from doted on by his cruel parents but they had never laid a hand on him, not daring to ruin the perfection of his body and face, something they saw as a very valuable item to sell to the highest bidder.

He glanced at Harry and smiled at the man, a fake smile but yet still a warm smile that he was unable to hide. Harry glanced back up at him, his smile reassuring. He moved closer to Remus, his body very warm, "Remus, you'll be fine."

"I know." Remus smiled again, trying to push a little confidence into his words and smile.

"You're fake smile may be convincing to Sirius but it's not to going to be that easy to deceive me." Harry nudged him and smirked.

Remus opened his mouth to reply but a loud roaring noise announced the floo was preparing. Before he turned his head to look at the fireplace once again, he caught a fleeting but intense blazing look burning on Harry's face. He meant to question it, but couldn't look away from the fireplace.

The fire burned green and swirled as he watched, he realized he was squeezing Harry's hand to hard when the man put a placating hand on his shoulder. He released it apologetically but the man automatically took it up again, gently though this time.

A woman stepped out of the fire, her black hair heavily speckled with gray and white. She stood tall, one hand swatting the dust and soot off her robes, while the other was twisted around her back awkwardly. Andromeda wore the face of Bellatrix but her plump lips were not curled in murderous disdain, instead her lips were twisted upwards, in a small but friendly smile.

Her dark eyes glanced around the room, stopping in a silent welcome on her cousin Sirius, who nodded in welcome. Her eyes moved to Harry's changing drastically and dancing with extreme happiness as she smiled at him.

Harry grinned back at her, "Hey Andromeda."

She grinned back before finally settling her gaze on Remus. Her smile faltered, long enough for Remus to feel uncomfortable under her intense gaze. He realized that she must blame him for Nymphadora's death. How she must loathe him...

When she spoke she spoke quietly, her words barely more than a whisper and yet he heard them like she were yelling and winced visibly, "Remus..."

"Andromeda."

He chanced a glance back up at her and was shocked by the look of sadness on her face as she studied him, "My dear man. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner." She moved quickly, her hand releasing from the awkward angle it had been in as she wrapped an arm around him and embraced him tightly.

Remus gasped and felt Harry let go of his hand as he hesitantly hugged his former mother in law back. He was shocked by how much her scent and body reminded him of his dead wife. He smelled the playful and sweet smell of Nymphadora all over the woman. Inside him Moony whimpered and howled, in mourning over the loss of the mother of his cub.

He felt a quiet whimper slip past his lips and he was sure only she heard as she pressed closer and whispered, "Remus, darling it's alright...She would have been so happy that you're alive and well."

"I wish it were she." He whispered back.

Andromeda wiped her eyes when she pulled back. She patted him on the cheek lightly and looked behind her, "I want you to meet your son. Teddy darling come here..."

With a frozen sheet pulled over him, Remus looked down at the toddler. He'd clearly been hiding behind his grandmother's skirt and was now gazing around with big scared eyes. His hair at the moment was a normal color, light brown, not unlike his own. He was absolutely adorable and so vulnerable.

For a long moment the father and son stared at each other, assessing the other as though they were potential threats that must be studied and cautious with at first. Teddy's eyes were big and scared as he took in his father's height and face. His eyes lingered on the scar that ran down the right side of his face and was faint in the current light but noticeable if seen at the right angle and up close. He pulled on his own hair as he studied Remus's and seemed to notice how alike they were.

His eyes squinted a long moment before he opened his mouth and let out a loud shout of cry's and sobs, his hair instantly turning a dark, ominous blue. Remus stepped as far away as possible instantly, pressing himself into the door, even as the others rushed in to coddle and comfort the boy. He could hear Andromeda hushing the boy, telling him there was nothing to fear, Sirius's promises of sweets and other various things if only he would stop crying and Harry murmuring quietly to him that Remus was good and a friend, a nice person.

Remus's heart thudded inside of him, slowly like it might give out at any moment. There also seemed to be an invisible band tight around his chest making it difficult for him to breath. He stared at what he could see of his son, in Sirius's arms with the other two still tight around him. He knew then that while the child was of his own flesh and blood, his cub that they would never be as he had been with his own father. He would not be the one the child ran to for comfort, wisdom or conversations about the future. He would not be the one to help the child through all the difficult things he would face in life.

No...It was much too late for that now. And he was not a part of the boy. His son had his circle of family and they stood around him now, Harry, Sirius and his grandmother. Those would be the ones the boy relied on, trusted and doted on with all his undying love. He would perhaps with time accept his father as a part of the people in his life but he would never be permitted to join the inner circle. He would never be as close to his son as the others. He may be trusted and cared for in the future but...he would never be the father he thought when he had first held his son in his arms.

Staring at the boys tightly closed eyes, Remus promised himself that no matter how that emotional separation may hurt him, he would do all he could for his son, even from a distance. He would make sure that his son and Andromeda would always be comfortable and never need or want anything. He set aside his own life to protect his cub and his cubs chosen few. Anything the boy ever needs from him and without ever having to think to ask, Remus would provide.

Even if it hurt him in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Sirius leave with Teddy, Remus sat back on the sofa, finally able to relax a little. Teddy had been there all of five hours and the entire time he'd kept one eye on his father, making sure he didn't move. And anytime that Remus did move he'd squeaked in fear and ran to either Sirius or Harry. After awhile Remus grew so anxious that he'd simply frozen in place, trying to placate the terrified boy a bit. It had seemed to work because Teddy had simply ignored him, instead playing with the other two.

Remus sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs down and to the right side of his face, tiredly. The day had been trying both mentally and physically. Having your own son fear you was...An indescribable pain, one that was coursing through his body with every labored breath. He tried to hope that with time Teddy would become used to his presence and not glance at him with confused fear in his eyes every single time he glanced in his direction.

"May I join you?"

Looking up, Remus nodded, too tired to put on a fake smile, even for his precious Harry. Harry sat next to him, a bit closer than to be expected but he didn't mind much. Harry smiled at him sadly, "Sirius will probably be gone awhile. Andromeda enjoys stuffing as much food into him as possible. Trying to fatten him up I believe."

Unable to help himself Remus snorted in amusement and shook his head, "Honestly..."

Harry reached over and squeezed his knee, "Remus...I-I'm so sorry about today. I can't even imagine the pain you must be feeling. None of us could have ever imagined he would act that way around you..."

Enjoying the heat of Harry's palm warming his cloth covered leg, Remus shrugged, "It's to be expected. I'm sure...Well he'll get used to me."

Harry squeezed again, stirring up different feelings inside Remus. It was too much. To be touched so intimately, so familiarly by someone he was beginning to obsess about. He coughed, looked away, trying to clear his head from all the lustful thoughts.

He frowned when Harry's hand disappeared and looked up. Harry gave him an uncomfortable look and shrugged, "sorry I shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what?"

"I'm so used to be around Sirius and he's so...um affectionate. I must have picked it up from him. I didn't think that it would have made you uncomfortable. You know...Me touching you so much."

Snorting, Remus shrugged, "Harry...its okay. I'm just getting used to it again."

Giving him a wicked look out of the corner of his eye, Harry grinned, "So this is okay?" He placed his hand back on his knee and squeezed lightly.

Swallowing, Remus nodded, "Yeah that's...Er fine."

Settling his arm around Remus's shoulders, Harry cuddled closer, "And this?"

"Y-Yeah..." He was trying not to breathe. His body couldn't handle the smell along with the body pressed into his.

Chuckling, Harry released his hold and twisted around, laying with his head down on Remus's lap, his fingers wrapping around the light brown hair. He grinned cheekily up at the werewolf, "Not so bad is it?"

"Erm...No of course not."

"So if uh...If you don't mind me asking...Are and Sirius going to start sharing a room?" Harry blushed. A light pink high on his cheeks and looked pointedly at the ceiling, his fingers dragging a fiery trail through Remus's hair and scalp.

"Of course not...he was just in my room last night because he was trying to comfort me. He knows that when I have nightmares I need someone to sleep next to me to get them to go away. Sirius wanted to see how I was after what happened yesterday..." He glanced down at Harry when he said that and saw the boy's eyes on his own. "About that Harry...Um I'm so sorry that I allowed Moony to come out and um...Intimidate you."

"He didn't do much, just a little growling. Did you know that your eyes turn gold when he takes over?" Harry squirmed in his lap and Remus felt his stomach tighten.

"Er yes...Um it's been mentioned before."

"He was kind of...Um never mind." Harry was blushing again.

Remus hesitantly wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair, enjoying the feel of the wild black hair tangled in his hold, he forced Harry to look up at him and narrowed his eyes, "He was kind of...What?"

"I-I guess he was kind of exciting...In a dangerous way. He had this ability to keep me watching what his every move and too keep me wondering what would have happened if Sirius hadn't walked in when he did." Harry bit his bottom lip and raised a hand to his own heart, as though trying to keep it deep in his chest where it belonged.

There was a tangy and rich scent in the air surrounding them. And Remus raised his head to breathe it in deeply, feeling warmth flood his gut. He smirked at the scent and looked back down at Harry,"I know what would have happened if Sirius hadn't walked in."

Harry was breathing in deep too, smelling the air like he could also smell the arousal thick in the air. He sat up slowly, his head suddenly much closer to Remus that it had been before. "What would have happened Remus?"

Remus realized his hand was still cupping the back of Harry's head and tried wiggling his hand free, in the process grazing the back of the brunette's neck with his short fingernails. He felt Harry shiver at the feeling and slowly did it again, "Well...I'm sure Moony would have cornered you at first, teased you and probably made try to make you cry. He's sadistic." He grinned at Harry who looked taken aback.

"Then what? What happened with Sirius? When I walked in Moony had him by the throat and there were bite marks all across his neck." Harry leveled his death curse eyes on his plain brown eyes.

Blinking rapidly, Remus coughed lightly, "Er...Well Moony and Sirius have had a long relationship. One that wasn't always platonic." His eyes flickered back up to Harry's and he caught the same blazing look on his face that he'd seen earlier.

"Uh huh... So when I walked in yesterday. Those bite marks weren't from a violent attack...they were passionate and possessive markings, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were."

Harry leaned in, a smirk on his face, "Who knew...Remus a passionate and rough lover. I don't see it..." He raised his hand and playfully tapped Remus's mouth, "These teeth nipping and biting delicate skin...Hm." His own teeth pulled at his bottom lip as he contemplated the werewolf's mouth.

Sucking in a deep breath, Remus leaned in, "Is it really that shocking?"

Seeming as drawn to him as Remus was to him, Harry leaned in a little as well, their foreheads almost touching, "A little bit...But not always. Sometimes I can look at you and see wildness in you. It almost makes me a little afraid, but at the same time I want to stay and ride out the storm. But then you never let it go and I can never take that exciting, wild ride."

"Next time...I'll let it go and you can stay." Remus promised, his fingers tightening on the hair on the nape of Harry's neck.

The mischievous man in front of him, dragged his tongue along his own bottom lip and smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah..."

Harry's eyes were on his lips, his own mouth open and shaking lightly. Remus growled low in his throat at the look in Harry's eyes, and felt a terrible need to taste the man. "Harry...Stay still." He wouldn't be able to handle it if Harry reacted enthusiastically, he would probably end up pushing the man back on the couch and ripping his clothes off.

He watched Harry's eye's slip close trustingly and growled approvingly. Closing the space between them, Remus nuzzled the man's forehead with his own. His lips were hovering over Harry's and he could feel the warm breath on his lips, he opened his lips just a fraction and very lightly grazed his lips against Harry's. With the hand on Harry's neck, he could feel the man's heart beat speed up as their lips barely touched.

His hand tightened in the unruly hair again and he fully pressed his lips against Harry's, who responded with a light moan that sent warm shivers straight through Remus's body. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled himself closer. He tipped his head to get better access to Remus's mouth and dragged the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip seductively.

Remus growled low in his throat and tightened his grip in Harry's hair, tightly. Harry gasped and Remus used that opportunity to sneak his tongue in. He swiped his tongue in and groaned at the amazing taste of the man's mouth. It was purely Harry and he needed more.

Harry whimpered into his mouth and just as his tongue swiped through, initiating a battle of wills with Remus's a roar from the fire place stunned them both. Harry whipped back, almost falling off the couch and Remus's lap.

Fighting arousal and shock at the same time, Remus grabbed Harry, spinning him around on the couch and into a suitable sitting situation. He wiped his mouth and pulled his hair out of disarray. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry pulling his clothes straighter.

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace and grinned at them, as he ran a hand over his stomach, "Ugh. Nymphadora is trying to either fatten me up or she is trying to kill me with all this food."

"Probably the um...first..." Harry laughed a little hysterically and then cleared his throat.

"You okay? You look a little flushed, the both of you." Sirius stared at them closely and narrowed his eyes in concern.

"You know I do feel a bit warm. I think I might need to um, lie down." Remus stood a bit unsteadily and realized he was more aroused than he realized. He bent over a bit and chuckled nervously, "I think I might go now..."

Ignoring the worried look Harry gave him, Remus waved goodbye to them both and hurried as fast as he could, with his rather large problem that is, out of the room. Hobbling up to his bedroom, Remus locked himself in and fell back onto his bed, undoing his pants in the process.

Pushing his pants down, he took a hold of his erection and stroked it rapidly tasting the deliciousness of Harry still in his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Harry still kissing him deeply, while it was Sirius's hand on his erection instead of his own. He groaned low in his throat and moved his hand quicker, his other hand scratching up his own abs, it was a sensation he adored, and one that Sirius loved to inflict upon him as he jerked him off or blew him.

Letting out a quiet moan, Remus quivered on the bed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and Moony growled in approval at the pleasure writhing through his body with every rapid stroke of his hand. Arching his hips off the bed, Remus licked his lips capturing the taste of his youngest mate on his tongue. The taste spurred his orgasm on and the pull of his hand helped pushed his release to its threshold. A louder moan pushed out of his throat as his orgasm blew past him, slightly making his ears ring as the intensity of it rushed through his body.

Breathing deeply, he looked down at his stomach and his eyes widened at the trails of vivid red scratches that littered his abs, coated with a thick coat of his own seed. Instead of feeling the sated pleasure that was pulsing through his body, Remus felt a low sense of panic take over him.

This was all getting to be too much! He'd allowed Moony to take over his body and jerk off Sirius, at the same time marking him as his own with possessive love marks all over his neck. And then he'd allowed a very serious make out session with Harry, the son of two of his oldest, (although deadest), friends to happen on the couch. And who knew what would have happened if Sirius hadn't flooed in when he had! He'd even been in his right mind when that had happened!

He was losing control over his mating urges...And he had told himself that he couldn't allow that to happen! Not with those two men. Yes they were perfect men, his best friends! But he couldn't allow them to be forever mated to a sadistic wolf like his. For the love of Merlin they didn't even know about the fact that he had been feeling sexual feelings for the both of them. All they knew was that at some point he'd gotten sexual and physical with them.

Harry simply thought that Remus's wolf had broken through and in a reckless, albeit wolfish way attacked Sirius sexually. And Sirius had no idea what he'd just done with Harry on the couch. If he had any inkling he would have already been pounding up the stairs after him, banging on the door and demanding an explanation...or punishment.

Lying his head down heavily, Remus grabbed his wand off the bed next to him and vanished away his cum. The scratches stung a bit in the air but he quickly decided the he deserved the stinging pain. Staring up at the ceiling, depression began to set in, his gut clenching painfully.

He'd made it clear by his own actions that he wasn't strong enough not to involve Sirius and Harry in his wolfish needs. He couldn't be trusted not to let things go further with the two men. Sighing deeply, Remus pulled up his pants and began pacing around his room. He had to leave them. That was the only sensible solution he could think of. It was the only way to protect them from him. Harry would get over him with, if he even felt anything more than immense attraction. Sirius would be angry and worried at first, but he would get over it really quickly, like he usually did.

He tried not to imagine what Harry and Sirius would do when he tried to leave. As he pulled clothes out of his armoire and shoved them into a suitcase, he decided to try to leave quietly. He snorted as he picked up his favorite books and shoved hem on top of his clothing, if he could get out of this house without anyone noticing than he was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

Picking up his wand and his thick black pea coat, Remus shrunk his suitcase so that it would fit in his pocket and opened his door quietly. After making sure the rest of the floor was deserted, he hurried out into the hall, and down to the stairs, which he climbed down as quietly as possible. Looking around the front hall and sniffing the air to make sure no one was close by, Remus sprinted to the door and pulled it open.

Stepping out into the cold, Remus pulled his coat closed and stepped down the steps. Deep inside him, Moony growled at him and demanded he stop. He couldn't allow Remus to leave their mates. Closing his eyes, Remus stepped down onto the concrete walk and headed for the gate. Moony growled at him again and forced him to stop. He extended enough of his control to stop his movements, even as his hand curled on the catch of the gate.

'Stop Moony...We need to leave. Your feelings...our feeling are only going to end up hurting Sirius and Harry. You don't want that do you?' Remus implored to Moony deep in his mind.

'Would not! Need our mates, need them to help us raise our cub. Need them.' Moony growled back at him. At the same time he was sending Remus images of Harry and Sirius in both sexual ways and being affectionate with Teddy.

Whimpering lightly, Remus shook his head, 'we can find someone more suitable then them. Someone we wouldn't be able to hurt so easily Moony...Please.'

'No! We found our mates. Our only mates, forever. And they're mine and I want them. And so do you!'

'Of course I do...But that doesn't make it right. We would only end up hurting them. And you don't even know that they would accept being our mates, together or alone.'

'They have no choice. They are our mates. They 'will' accept it." Moony's growling grew into biting snarls.

Shaking his head, Remus gripped the gate harder. He closed his eyes, trying to get enough control over his body so that he could get away. His hand flipped the catch on the gate and he opened his eyes triumphantly.

He was about to open the gate when a pale hand closed over his. With a jump, Remus looked around and frowned at Sirius who was giving him an odd look. "Where are you going Remus?"

Paling a little bit, Remus looked down, "Um, I'm leaving."

"Yeah I knew that much. But where are you going? I'll go with you..." Sirius grinned eagerly and swung his arms enthusiastically.

"No...Sirius I'm l-leaving." Remus bit his bottom lip and watched Sirius's face closely.

His oldest friend gazed at him oddly again, "W-What do you mean?" He looked around the yard and frowned, "Let's go inside, it's cold." He tightly took a hold of Remus's arm and hauled him back inside the house.

Once they were inside, he pulled him into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in his hand. He looked up at them, with a puzzled expression, "Hey...What's going on?"

Sirius released Remus and went to stand behind Harry, "I don't know. I found Remus outside and he's trying to tell me that he's leaving."

"Where are you going?" Harry stared at Remus sharply, taking the hand that Sirius put on his shoulder.

Tipping his head to the side, Remus sighed, "I'm...Leaving. I'm going to find my own place." He dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his miniature suitcase. He put it on the floor and pointed his wand at it, making it grow to its normal size.

Sirius and Harry spoke at the same time, with Harry asking, "Why?!" and Sirius growling out a single, "No."

"I'm...I've made up my mind. I just have to set out on my own. It's really for the best." Remus couldn't tear his eyes from their stricken and confused faces. It was almost heartbreaking.

"You can't leave Remus...You j-just woke up and come back to us." Sirius pouted and Remus could see Harry's hand tightening over the older mans.

"I'm sorry Siri...I really am. I just...Can't stay here anymore." He grabbed his suitcase off the ground and turned ignoring their protests.

He hurried down the hall and pulled open the door. Moony growled loudly in his head, exerting as much force as possible Moony pulled him to a stop and refused to let him move. Completely frozen on the bottom step, Remus sighed deep inside his head. Leave it too his werewolf to make this harder than it needed to be, as though the looks on Sirius's and Harry's face wasn't hard enough.

An annoyed chuckle sounded behind him and Remus cursed inside his head, even as Moony growled approvingly. Suddenly Sirius and Harry appeared in front of him, Sirius giving him a smug and yet irritated look, and Harry peering at him in confusion and hurt.

Sirius smirked at him, "Hm. Well aren't you in quite the predicament?"

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, leaning in to stare at him closely.

"Moony doesn't want him to leave and so he can't." Sirius's smirk grew again and he shrugged, "Take a hold of his arm Harry."

Harry took hold of Remus's right arm and Sirius took the left. Together they pulled him up and turned him around. They led him into the house and shoved him down into a chair in the kitchen. They sat on the either side of the table and Sirius leaned across the table, "Moony, he's not going anywhere. I promise."

Moony growled happily inside Remus and let go of his control. Remus growled low in his throat and stretched his stiff muscles, "its not funny Sirius!"

His oldest friend smirked across from him and shrugged, "Oh I don't know I think it's pretty funny."

Harry snorted softly and shook his head, "Now would please like to explain to us what the bloody hell is going on in that mind of yours?"

"And he means you don't have a choice. You had better start talking Remus." Sirius growled.

Remus sighed and looked away, "Sirius...Harry...I um, well ever since I got out of St. Mungo's I've, b-been having certain feelings, that I can't control."

"What kind of feelings?" Sirius gave him a concerned look and slowly sat down next to Harry.

"Erm...Aroused feelings." Remus felt a horrible blush take over his neck and face.

The two men glanced at each other for a brief moment before they blushed and looked away. Sirius looked slightly amused, while Harry had a serious look on his face. He leaned forward, his hands clasped tightly, "For whom?"

Ignoring Sirius's suddenly intent stare, Remus cleared his throat, "Um, Well Moony has decided that you're both...His mates."

"The both of us?" Sirius gaped.

"Mates?" Harry's eyes widened almost comically.

"Yes and yes."

"So that's what the smell is..." Harry sighed in relief and relaxed.

For once it was Remus who was confused, "Smell? What smell?"

Both Harry and Sirius chuckled, Sirius leaned in, "You smell intoxicating Remus. I can't explain the smell, but it draws me in intensely. It's so..." he couldn't seem to finish. He just closed his eyes and shivered a little bit.

Harry grinned, "It's amazingly addictive and arousing Remus."

"I think that would be the mating pheromones, a werewolf's ability to draw in his mate...or mates." Remus realized. He should have none that Moony would have found a way to attract Sirius and Harry.

"It works." Sirius smiled wickedly and breathed in deep, sighing at the smell that emanated from Remus.

"What exactly are these feelings Remus? Are you just sexually attracted to us? Or do you have feelings for us?" The seriousness in Harry's voice seemed to snap Sirius out of his relaxed state, because he sat up and stared at Remus too.

"You know I care for you both, Harry."

"And you know that I'm not asking that." Emerald eyes sparkled dangerously at him from across the table and Remus couldn't help but admire Harry's strength and daring.

He tipped his head and smirked, "I knew you weren't asking that." Taking a deep breath Remus closed his eyes and thought for a long moment about Sirius and Harry. Did he have deep feelings for Harry and Sirius? He adored everything about them, got a happy tingle whenever he saw them and couldn't imagine not seeing them every day. Even as he was packing to leave, his heart had been torn up at the thought of losing them from his life. It was too hard...the thought of leaving them, of losing them.

Opening his eyes, he gazed first at Sirius's amazing beauty and thought that even if Sirius was as gorgeous as he was, he would love the man. His eyes flickered over to Harry and he studied the man he'd watched grow up. He had never imagined that Harry would become such a vital part of his life. But the amazingly daring man had proven himself time and time again. Harry was such a comfort and such a rock in his life. He loved the man's amazing strength and compassionate sweetness.

Taking a deep breath Remus hated the betraying warmth in his face, "Yes I have feelings for you. And because i know you're going to ask, I'll define them for you. I'm in love with you, both of you."

As he watched, Harry blinked rapidly and his lips twitched for only a brief moment. Sirius on the other hand just looked dumbfounded. Not all together a very reassuring looks. Remus slumped in his seat and looked away, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. And if you're only attracted to me because of the pheromones."

There was a horribly long silent, in which Remus could hear his own heart breaking and then Sirius stood, before kneeling in front of him, "Remy...You know that I've never stopped loving you." He smirked even as his eye's blazed passionately, "And I've been attracted to you since i was fifteen. Pheromones had nothing to do with it."

His heart beating happily, Remus let Sirius squeeze his hand reassuringly before he looked over at Harry. The man with killer curse eyes, was watching them closely, his eyes unreadable. He locked gazes with Remus's and for several long moments stared into them. His face relaxed after a moment and he smiled softly, "of course I love you...And I don't think a silly thing like a pheromone would make me feel so deeply about you."

Remus felt his mouth twitch up into a grin and then he realized something, "Wait." Sirius and Harry turned stared at him warily again and he stiffened, "I'm not sure you understand. You're not just mated to me. This would be a three-way relationship.

Sirius pulled back, "Y-you mean..." He glanced at Harry in an appraising way and Harry returned the gaze.

Watching the two men gaze at each other with speculative eyes on each other's body, Remus felt his own body reacting. He'd never imagined the two men touching each other, kissing each other, and then turning to him and including the two of them writhing together in his bed. The very thought of it, had him squirming uncomfortably in his seat as his arousal grew in his pants. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on the table, to try and keep a hold on himself.

Sirius suddenly took a deep shuddering breath and glanced at him sharply, "I guess the pheromones are stronger when you're aroused?" His own eye's had a dark layer of lust lining the icy blue, even as he spoke.

Remus's lips twitched and he swallowed hard, "Sorry...I'll try to work on that." He glanced across the table at Harry and asked quietly, "Harry?"

"I need just a little bit of time to think." Harry nodded deeply and stood shakily, his own breathing a little ragged from the effects of Remus's alluring smell.

"Of course, take all the time you need." Remus received a grateful smile from Harry and watched as the man walked around the table, ran his hand absentmindedly through Sirius's hair and left the room. It was obvious to 'him' at least that there could be so much more between Harry and Sirius, they'd just never thought of it before.

"Siri?"

Icy blue eyes twinkled up at him, "Yes?"

"What's your take on all of this?"

Eyes widening, Sirius flushed, "I've never even thought of... shagging Harry. But I mean, not that the thought is there...I can see it very clearly, the three of us of sharing a bed, our lives and our love. It's like its how it's supposed to be." He snorted and shook his head, "Of course it'll be a little odd thinking of Harry as not just one of my best friends but as a sexually appealing person. But with time, his acceptance and his eagerness I think it would just be natural."

Smiling proudly at Padfoot, Remus purred low in his throat, "When did you get so wise Sirius?"

"I guess when I realized my best friend had decided to mate with me and our other best friend." Sirius laughed and scooted his chair much closer to Remus's. He ran his fingers lightly through the werewolf's hair and gazed at him sinfully, "why didn't you tell me sooner Remy? We could have been shagging every night."

Smirking, Remus leaned in, nuzzling his lips against the skin underneath Sirius's ear. "That would have been an oxymoron since I was trying to stay away from you both." Wickedly he let his tongue flick out and stroked the spot just below where Sirius's ear ended.

Gasping at the feeling, Sirius pulled back, "Yeah...Well you failed and so now I can act on my feelings." He pulled Remus in and kissed him firmly on the mouth before dipping his head down and attaching his lips and teeth to his neck and collar bone.

Remus let his eyes drift close and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, holding him in place. The man had always known how to turn him on instantly. Long fingers snuck up his shirt and dragged up his abs, making him quiver at the warmth of Sirius's hand on his body. The hand sought higher ground on his body and suddenly fingers brushed against his already wound tight nipples.

Vaguely he thought he could hear Sirius chuckle darkly, but then the lips were nibbling and kissing a fiery path up his neck and he was lost in the thick haze of red hot arousal hanging in the air around them, like thick blankets enclosing them in a cell. Lean, soft fingers began wreaking havoc with his right nipple, running over the tip, pinching it ever so lightly, and then leaving it abandoned for several moments.

"Padfoot..." Remus squirmed in his seat and took a hold of Sirius's hair. "Stop. We can't do anything until Harry decides."

Sirius pulled back with a growl, his eyes tinted darkening, "What? Remus...I want to..." He ducked his head down and his fingers traveled down to his pant's zipper.

A groan of frustration ripped through Remus and he frowned, "Please stop. It's only fair to wait until H-Harry decides whether or not he wants to be with us."

"Fine." Sirius growled and pulled back, throwing himself back in his chair in a disgruntled way.

Staring at his sexually frustrated soon to be mate, (hopefully he thought in his mind), Remus smirked even as he pulled his clothes straight again. Sirius was just as insatiable as he remembered and he did like it. He wished he could Padfoot right there in the kitchen, but the only fair way to go about this situation was to wait for Harry's choice. He needed Harry to realize that their relationship wouldn't be more one sided than the other. They would be completely equal, never having more control or desires for one, or favoring one over the other.

Sirius glared at him, "I want you."

"And if it's obvious than I shall tell you what you already know, I want you as well." Remus lightly stroked the back of Sirius's tightly clenched hands and smiled lightly. "Just imagine what it will be like when our bed is complete, the three of us, together and entangled on our bed."

With a tight whimper of need, Sirius narrowed his eyes on him, "That's just mean Remus." He ripped his hand away and stalked out of the room, Remy's laughter following him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complete

Harry paced around his room a glimmer of mischievousness in his every step. He'd been waiting for the last two weeks to build up enough courage for what he was about to do. Remus telling him and Sirius that Moony considered them his mates had over taken his mind, letting him think of nothing else. Yes, he loved Remus and desired him like no other man before. And yet he had one concern that kept him from just telling Remus yes, yes he would accept being his mate.

Sirius.

He'd never considered Sirius as a sexual person until Remus had thrust it under his nose that he was. His godfather was of course a beautiful man. That was plain for anyone who saw the devilishly wicked man. But Harry had never imagined the man doing anything sexual.

After getting over the initial shock, Harry had forced himself to think of Sirius sexually. It had been weird at first and he'd blushed the entire time. He caught himself staring at Sirius after that day, just studying the man, his movements, his body and just him in general. The man was very graceful, moving in a sinful and sinuous way. The way his body moved was a silent promise of the amazing orgasm just awaiting the lucky person who managed to pin it down. He began to wonder if Sirius was a top or bottom in bed. If he tasted as beautiful if he looked. Would he be submissive or dominant as a lover?

Remus caught him staring at Sirius a few times and studied his face, looking for something there. Harry blushed vividly when Remus would grin at him and playfully wink. He'd found what he was looking for deep in Harry's eyes apparently. But not even Harry knew what he felt. And he had to find out, his...No their futures depended on it.

And so when finally Sirius climbed down the stairs, from the fifth floor, after taking a nap, Harry had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into his bedroom as he walked by his door. Sirius yelped in shock and pressed himself against the back of the door, "Harry what the bloody hell? You scared the crap out of me!"

With a chuckle at Sirius's shocked face, Harry gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but if I didn't do now I would never have built up the courage to do it." His eyes skimmed over Sirius's body out of pure habit and he raised an eyebrow at the man. He was only wearing low cut dark denim jeans, they were hanging so low on his hips that Harry could trace the v where his hips met his abdomen. His chest was bare, showing off his toned abs and chest.

Sirius gave him a confused look, but whether it was due to his staring or his words, Harry didn't know. "Do what?"

Harry stepped a step closer and bit his bottom lip. He reached his hand out hesitantly and very lightly touched his finger to the marble chest. His eyes flickered up to Sirius's icy blue eyes, widened with shock and cautiousness. "I have to...Um...See something." His palm flattened out on the older man's right Pecs as he moved closer.

Slowly he dragged his hand down, his body shaking as he felt the warm skin and lean muscles of his stomach. As his fingers grazed down the dark path of silky hair leading from Sirius's belly button and into his pants, he heard him gasp and looked up, his eyes meeting suddenly dark, aroused eyes. Biting his bottom lip, warmth pooled into his gut as he watched Sirius's face turn needy.

"Is this alright?" He didn't know why he was whispering, there was really no need to be quiet.

Swallowing hard, Sirius nodded, "Yeah...Is it alright for you?"

Flicking his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, Harry nodded, "Just...Be yourself, and do what you would normally do in this situation." He needed to know what Sirius was really like in this type of situation. He had to know if he would be to accept Sirius's sexual side.

"Are you sure?" Sirius's voice was eager and husky in his turned on state, but he seemed to need Harry's assurances that it was okay to be himself.

"Yes."

Sirius groaned and suddenly yanked him close, his mouth landing hard on Harry's. His thick lips feasted hungrily on Harry's, his teeth nipping and sucking on his bottom lip and drawing gasps out of the younger man. Feeling like he was in a whirlwind, Harry found that his mind not able to focus on one thing at a time. The other man was just so eager and good at what he was doing for him to be able to concentrate.

Opening his mouth to allow Sirius's begging tongue in, he groaned low in his throat. The older man was delicious and pure sex, and he had a taste that was just his own. Tangling a hand in the other man's hair, Harry felt himself being navigated back and used his free hand to search for the edge of the bed he knew should be there. His knee's hit first and he fell back to the bed, pulling Sirius down with him, never once breaking their kiss.

Fingers pulled at the buttons on his shirt and Harry arched himself up, allowing the animagus to pull his shirt off without interference. His own hands quickly ran along the naked skin pressed into his own, the warmth of Sirius's body against his own, making his need rise exponentially. Sirius pulled back from his mouth, and dipped his head down to begin torturing his chest and nipples. Dropping his head back, Harry let out a low moan, his hands curling in the other mans hair.

It was obvious that he could find Sirius arousing, more than arousing. He loved him completely and felt the exact same way as Remus.

Remus took a sip of his tea and sighed happily. From the sneaky glances that Harry had been giving Sirius and from the lust clear in the man's emerald eyes, it was clear that the man was beginning to think of his godfather sexually. It was only a matter of time before they were all happily together.

"Mm..." He was about to take another sip of tea when a strong smell hit his nose. The smell was musky, spicy and thick in the air. The smell was so much stronger than if it was just him masturbating or Sirius when he was giving him or Harry appraising looks. This smell was so thick that it had to be two people, two people being intimate.

Putting his cup down, Remus stood and sniffed the air as he wandered the house, trying to find the source. His heart was beating wildly and the just the smell in the air was making him rock hard and ready. Climbing the stairs, he gave an inquisitive sniff on each floor. The smell grew even stronger the higher he went up the stairs.

When he stopped on the fourth floor landing the smell was so heavy it was like walking through a thick and very arousing smelling fog. But that wasn't his own hint that he was on the right floor. Panting sounds and low whimpers were quietly filtering out of Harry's bedroom, calling to Remus like the most beautiful siren song.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, growling at what his eyes landed upon. Harry was lying back on his bed, naked from the waist up. Sirius was lying between his legs, his mouth busily feasting upon the beautiful man's neck.

Taking in the fact that Harry's hands were buried in Sirius's hair and that most of the noises seemed to be coming from him, Remus growled low in his throat. Possessiveness and arousal burning in his gut, he belonged on that bed with is mates. He should be on the bed with them, making not only Harry burn with passion but Sirius as well.

He lifted his eyes from where Sirius's hand was sneaking down to Harry's pants and caught emerald eyes staring at him with dark lust. He narrowed his gaze on Harry's and raised his eyebrow questioningly. His youngest mate smirked at him, and gave him a slightly mocking and daring look. Remus caught that the look was supposed to be playful and growled loudly, his voice echoing in the large room.

As he watched, Sirius snapped back in surprise and gasped out, "Merlin Remy!

Narrowing his eyes on his best friend Remus stepped closer to the bed, "I'm sorry did I interrupt?"

A guilty grin pulled at Sirius's lips, "Mm..."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up, "It was completely my idea Remus. I wanted to see I could accept Sirius as lover."

"And?" Remus sniffed the air again, his palms curling into fists.

Smirking back at him, Harry grabbed Sirius and pulled him around. He gave Remus a devilish grin before leaning in and capturing the older man's mouth in a sinful kiss. Sirius gave a delighted moan, just before Harry pulled back and settled him away from his body.

Laughing a little hysterically, Sirius lay back on the bed and grinned, "I quite enjoy being the both of your test subject."

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes playfully at each other at the silliness of Sirius. The werewolf stepped over to the bed and stood in front of Harry, "So accept being my mate, meaning you'll share my bed and be lovers with my other mate?"

Harry kneeled on the bed, his eyes twinkling darkly, "I accept it and welcome it with open arms, on one condition."

"Oh?"

"You remember how I said I wanted to see you lose your carefully guarded control on all those wild passions and urges you have?" Remus nodded slowly, his lips twitching up, "Well...I want you to lose control."

Feeling Sirius's amused and cautious look, Remus winked at his older mate. He glanced back at Harry and nodded deeply, "I would do anything for you, and if that's what you want then that's what you'll get."

Lying back on the bed, Sirius began laughing, "Oh this is going to be fun."

Harry glanced at him curiously, "What..."

But he was cut off by Remus's low growl. Remus had closed his eyes, calling Moony to the forefront of his mind. He held control back, not completely allowing Moony to take over, but giving him most of the control over their bodies. Deep inside their mind, Moony sighed happily at finally being allowed to seduce their mates and thanked Remus by promising him to be careful with their new mates.

Opening their eyes, Moony bared his teeth in a grin at Harry's suddenly apprehensive look. "Oh...Look at his eyes." Harry gasped at Sirius, who was moving up next to him with a big grin on his face.

"You wanted me out. Well I'm out." Moony leaned in close to Harry, his mouth next to Harry's ear, "Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Moony?" Harry whispered his hands shaking as he touched Remus's chest.

Moving back to crouch down, Moony launched himself at Harry, who squeaked in surprise and fell back onto the bed. Moony grinned at the body he was covering and reached down, pushing Harry's legs wide apart. He shoved his knee in between his young mate's legs and pushed up against the hard arousal he felt.

Enjoying the loud moan he got out of that and deciding that one voice exclaiming the pleasure he was inflicting upon the man wasn't enough, Moony glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. His mate was staring down at the scene with wide eyes, arousal clear to see in them. Smirking at his one time favorite lover, Moony growled low in his throat, "Come here Padfoot."

Biting his lip excitedly, Sirius crawled up the bed to where they were. Moony reached out and lifted Sirius's coy face, leaning in he kissed him roughly, forcing the animagus to open his mouth and accept his tongue. He used his knee to thrust up against Harry's groin, forcing keening noises to slide liberally out of his mouth.

He pulled back only long enough to grab Harry's hand and push it against the hard bulge in Sirius's jeans. Both men moaned at the feeling and he grinned at the sight of the two enjoying each other so much. Moony roughly grabbed Sirius by the hair, just the way he knew he liked it, and forced him down, "Kiss him."

Watching as Harry happily accepted Sirius's mouth and tongue moving with his own, Moony slid down until his face was level with Harry's cloth covered erection. Quickly he pulled apart the button and ripped the zipper down. He pulled at the pants and underwear and chuckled darkly when Harry gasped as cold air brushed across his suddenly free and bouncing erection. Moony studied his youngest mate's impressive erection and leaned in to flick his tongue across the head of his penis, lapping up the sharp pre-cum.

Harry groaned loudly, and a second later Sirius did as well. Apparently when Harry felt the tongue on his erection, he'd instinctively squeezed the jean covered erection, stimulating his arousal. Moony lifted his head and barked out an order, "Harry, release Sirius from those internal jeans." He watched as Harry did as he was told and burned with arousal when Sirius's erection glistened with pre-cum. "Sirius kneel over Harry's face and put yourself in his mouth."

Sirius gave him a sharp look, "But...Harry might not like that."

Moony growled angrily at the fact that Sirius was defying him but before he could snap at him, Harry put a placating hand on his shoulder before looking up at their hesitant mate, "Sirius, do it. I want you in my mouth."

With a low groan, Sirius gave in and positioned himself above Harry. His cock hovered over Harry's lips and Moony groaned in approval, "Harry do exactly what I do to you on him, understand?"

Harry breathlessly sighed out, "Yes Moony."

Ducking down again but keeping an eye on Harry, Moony flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Sirius's erection. Harry repeated the act on Sirius at the same time that a low moan built up in his throat, the man whose cock he was teasing, threw back his head and let out a bunch of low curses, "Fuck Harry...Moony..."

Smirking Moony leaned in and took all of Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking hard and moving his head up in down. His eyes watched as Harry gripped the blanket, even as he raised his head up and pulled in to suck at his godfathers cock, following Moony's lead. Torturing Harry until the man was gasping and bucking his hips up, his mouth making Sirius do the same, Moony used one hand to reach down and fondle the man's balls, squeezing and pulling lightly.

With a deep moan Harry pulled back sharply, "I...I can't...I need more!"

Moony lifted his head up and grinned at the man beneath him before glancing up at Sirius, "And you love?"

Nodding weakly, Sirius whimpered, "I need more...Please. Let Remus come out..."

Growling low in his throat, Moony pouted as Remus resurfaced in the forefront of their mind. 'Come Moony, i gave you your fun and we have a life time with them. Just let me mate with them, it's not like you'll never have your chance now that they've accepted us.'

'Fine...But I get my chance, later on.' Moony growled, taking another look at his mates longingly and moved back into the recesses of their mind, fully intent on watching their love making session.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Remus took in Harry's body quivering beneath his and then Sirius poised over Harry's body. his lips twitched up and he pulled himself up the bed, he dropped a kiss down to Harry's lips enjoying the softness of the lips before tilting his head up to take in a kiss from an eager Sirius. Sirius's warm fingers brushed across his face, pushing hair away from his face and the man smiled sweetly, "Welcome back Remy."

"Mm...I couldn't stay away." Remus winked at his oldest friend before looking down at Harry, "You okay love?"

"I am now that you're in control." Harry chuckled weakly, tangling on hand in Remus's hair and taking Sirius's hand with the other.

Smiling like Harry's words were exactly what he needed to hear, Remus pecked his nose before moving his hips against the hardness poking into his hip. Harry gasped and arched into him, "Stop being a tease Remus."

Pulling back and kneeling, Remus smirked at Harry, "Very well. Hand me your wand, it's hidden under your pillow."

Blinking in surprise, Harry grabbed his wand, handing it over to him. Remus took it and waved it around, passing it over each of them. Their clothes completely disappeared and suddenly his cock was rubbing tightly against Harry's. He glanced up at Sirius and licked his lips at the sight of his animagus mate in the buff. It had been too long since he'd touched him.

Harry seemed to notice because he smirked at them before releasing his godfathers hand to wrap his palm around the older man's cock, squeezing and running his tight fingers up and down it.

His emerald eyes locked on Remus's as he jerked the man off, his lips twitching as Sirius gasped at the handjob. "I want to watch you fuck him."

"What about you?"

"Do him as he does me." Harry raised his eyebrow at him and then glanced up at Sirius who was trying to pay attention despite the hand torturing his cock. "Does that sound appealing Siri?"

"Ah...Mm, Yes!" Sirius cried out, his face turning white from the effort it took to hold in his orgasm.

"Sound good Remy? I know you want to fuck him; I can see it in your eyes."

"I do and I want to touch you."

"You can fuck him...We have forever."

Ducking down to kiss him deeply, Remus reached out with his free hand and grabbed Sirius's arm. He winked at Harry as he moved away, pulling Sirius's body flush against his own, and his chest burned up against his mates. Sirius groaned low in his throat, pulling Harry underneath him and spreading his legs, "Wand Remus."

Putting the wand in Sirius's free hand, Remus pulled back, licking a fiery trial down his spine as he moved. "Stretch him until he's more than ready Sirius." Sirius nodded, looking over his shoulder and gulping before pointing the wand at Harry and murmuring a cleansing and lubrication spell, he repeated the charm on himself before tossing the wand aside and pushing his fingers between Harry's cheeks.

Listening to Harry gasp, Remus grinned at the simple thought that Sirius was pushing his fingers into his mate's body. Kissing Sirius's dimpled hips; Remus dragged his tongue down, circling the man's hole lightly. Gripping his hips to stop Sirius from bucking back, Remus pushed his tongue in, torturing him wildly with his tongue, stretching and tasting the man's invigorating taste.

He could hear harry gasping underneath Sirius and pulled back so that he could watch Harry's face. He circled Sirius's hole with two of his fingers before pushing in slowly, allowing the man's body to acclimate to his fingers. Sirius pushed back against every thrust into his body.

When he couldn't take it any longer, Remus growled and nipped Sirius's shoulders, "Enough! I will guide your cock in his body with mine." Leaning around, Remus pushed Harry's black curls back from his sweaty face and smiled softly at the dewy, almost sated look on the man's beautiful face, "Harry are you ready love?"

"Mhm...I want you both to be moving me." Harry panted out. His hand's tangling around Sirius's neck.

Remus nodded and gripped his swollen erection, positioning it right at Sirius's hole. Trying to be gentle he slowly pushed in, groaning along with Harry and Sirius as he pushed in, thus pushing Sirius into Harry. Gasping he pulled out before pushing in again, aiming for the bundle of nerves he'd never forgotten where they sat inside Sirius. Listening to Sirius's curses for confirmation he began moving in earnest, pushing in hard and fast, trying to find the path that led to their release.

Harry was moaning and panting as Sirius drilled into him, Remus and Sirius's name often spilling out of his sweet, nymph's mouth. Sirius was glistening in the light, his loud groan's echoing Remus's as he was driven into Harry's body, feeling Remus fill him at the same time. It was clear that his orgasm was right on the edge and would quickly drive the other two over the same plateau of pleasure.

Leaning down to Sirius's ear, he whispered, "Hold on love...Wait for him to come..."

"Remus...!" Sirius groaned out, half frustrated, half agreeing.

It wasn't long before Harry was clawing at Sirius's back quite viciously and crying out hoarsely, "I'm...I'm going to come!"

Feeling Sirius's smugness, Remus whispered into his ear again, "Take him in your hand Sirius."

He was startled by a loud moan tearing out of Harry's mouth and Sirius chuckled darkly, "one step ahead of you Remy."

Growling appreciatively, Remus nipped his earlobe, "What a good boy Padfoot."

Harry's loud cry and forceful bucking hips, made Remus stare down at his mate, watching in wonder as the man twisted his face in apparent pleasure. It was amazingly beautiful, his mates face pulling up into a tight omission of how much pleasure he was in.

Vaguely hearing Sirius cursing at how amazing Harry was, Remus reached around to pull at his newly released cock quickly, he murmured. "Come on baby...come!"

Squirming beneath him, Sirius panted and shook roughly beneath him. "Merlin, Remus!"

"Come on!" Remus growled loudly pushed in as hard as he could and feeling his own release building roughly.

Whimpering and let out a loud cry, the animagus underneath him quivered violently and sagged to the bed when his arms gave out. Harry's arms captured him and held him close, he seemed to need a physical reassurance after his orgasm.

Pushing in only two more times, Remus growled roughly and tightened his grip on Sirius's shoulder. His vision went white and he trembled violently as he shot his cum deep inside him. He groaned low in his throat and with a shaking hand, he pulled himself out of Sirius and fell back against the bed, "Oh sweet Merlin..."

Two sets of hands ran down his body and pulled him between their bodies. He opened his eyes as kisses traveled down his body by two sets of kisses and he grinned at the sight of Harry kissing him gently on the collar bone while Sirius pressed his lips into his ribs. "Merlin... I love you both.

"I love you too." Harry cuddled into his neck and stroked his chest lightly.

Remus beamed at him and then raised his eyebrow playfully at Sirius who was laying with his cheek pressed into his abs. after a long moment of getting no reaction; he cocked his head and stared down at him. Harry stifled a laugh and Remus looked back at him a smile curving his lips, "Is he asleep?"

Harry grinned and nodded, "Poor guy...Wore him out."

Shaking his head Remus reached down and pulled Sirius up slowly, lying him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him securely. He nuzzled his head against Sirius's beautiful hair and whispered hoarsely, "Love you Padfoot."

Sirius rubbed his face gently against his stomach and mumbled, "Remus...Harry...Mm."

"I think we should take that as he loves us too." Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss Sirius on his forehead. He pulled back and gazed into Remus's eyes, "I really do love you Remus, and him. I love him too."

"I love you too." Remus smiled at his quietly affectionate mate and wrapped his hand in his beautiful hair, he nodded at Sirius who was breathing slowly against his chest and rolled his eyes, "And I love him too, really."

Remus laughed silently at the sight before him, even as he felt his erection growing in his pants. He'd only gone out to the market for ten minutes! His mates of two years apparently couldn't wait that long for him to come home because at the moment, Harry was arched off the counter while Sirius thrusted into him rapidly. Harry had his head lying on top of Sirius's shoulder and was gripping his back tightly as he was slammed into.

Sirius's beautiful body was completely bare and he clearly didn't care because he'd left the front windows open. His hands tightened on Harry's waist and he was cursing a blue streak as he aimed for Harry's prostate, the tempo of his words increasing when one of Harry's hands disappeared between them to begin pumping his leaking erection.

Still shaking with amusement Remus cleared his throat loudly and tried not to laugh when the two men jumped and glanced around at him standing in the doorway. Harry blushed wildly and smiled coyly at him, while Sirius just winked and gestured with his head for him to join them. The youngest man raised the hand he'd been using to pump Sirius's erection and held it out imploringly for Remus to take, his eyes begging for their werewolf to join them.

Slowly stepping toward them, one hand unbuttoning his shirt Remus sighed happily. The two years that he had been mated with his Harry and Sirius...Had been absolutely perfect. They were everything he needed and more, because they not only loved him but they had grown to deeply love each other as well. Moony was the calmest he'd ever been, sleeping calmly inside Remus when it was a full moon and teasing and curling up with his animagus mates when it was.

As he closed in on Harry and Sirius and two sets of warm hands enclosed around his body, Remus thought happily to himself that at least for now and for the foreseeable future his wolfs needs had been met.

The End.


End file.
